


speak now

by ddobrikvhs



Category: david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: F/M, Fluff, david dobrik - Freeform, david dobrik imagines, david dobrik x reader, vlog squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddobrikvhs/pseuds/ddobrikvhs
Summary: Requested; based on a Taylor Swift song





	speak now

⠀⠀⠀He said it'd be fun, that you should spend more time with the girls, and that this was perfect timing.  
⠀⠀⠀Total bullshit. Sitting there, looking at the bride to be, trying on beautiful luxurious bridal gowns fit for a princess, it was eating you up.  
⠀⠀⠀David was picking out a tux at another shop. This is definitely not what you'd imagine his wedding day to be. As delusional as it sounded, you thought you were going to be included in it. As in the bride. You and David knew each other like the back of your hand. You guys even had a little thing for a while. So imagining him with someone else was hard to see. Especially when you knew she didn't deserve his sweet and kind heart.  
⠀⠀⠀It was quite clear she knew about your feelings towards David, because every time they were together and you showed up, it's like she pushed herself onto him even more than usual.  
⠀⠀⠀The uncomfortable stares that stabbed you in the head from the bridesmaids made it even more apparent you really weren't welcomed there. You were only there because David said you should go. And if his glamorous fiancée said otherwise, she knew David would have a problem. I mean you are his best friend.  
⠀⠀⠀You couldn't stand being there for another minute. It's like you were building up, trying to find the right time to leave that horrid place of dreams you really could only dream of. You really didn't even say a word to David's fiancée, no bye or anything. She didn't deserve your respect, her attitude wasn't something very pleasant to you, and you knew David more than anyone, she wasn't the one.  
⠀⠀⠀The sudden jolt of energy had you out of that shop in seconds. Something in you wanted to tell David your feelings, whether or not it changed his mind, you were already set on your plan.  
⠀⠀⠀The adrenaline was kicking in. You really didn't know what you were going to say. The glass modern door reflected your transparent aiming heart. You looked around for David as if you were a lost child looking for your parents. You saw a familiar figure and headed straight to his toned body.  
⠀⠀⠀"(y/n)? What are you doing here?"  
⠀⠀⠀"Hey Toddy, no time to talk, where's David?" You breathe out, almost wheezing as you literally didn't have a car and ran to the shop. Luckily it wasn't that far, but you were dreadfully out of breath.  
⠀⠀⠀"He's in the dressing room, why?" He says obviously confused. The rest of the boys were helping David pick out a tux. And of course Toddy was the only one wandering around the foyer with a glass of champagne that was provided. If it meant free drinks, Toddy was the first to hop on the train.  
⠀⠀⠀You traveled to the dressing room area, only one wooden door was locked.  
⠀⠀⠀"Guys I don't think this is gonna fit," you start to hear David's voice getting predominantly louder with ever step you took. The other boys besides Toddy, were somewhere looking at other tux options, no where near David's fitting room door. It was your time to barge in. You rather have it in this shop than at their wedding.  
⠀⠀⠀You knocked on the sleek modern door.  
"David, I need to talk to you," you whisper. You can tell just by the quietness and stiffness of his legs, he was shocked to hear your voice, mainly because of his obvious interest of how'd you get here.  
⠀⠀⠀"(y/n)?" You could already see the look on his face, most likely confused as fuck.  
⠀⠀⠀"Yes, j-just open the door, I gotta talk to you for a sec,"  
⠀⠀⠀He opens the door rather quickly. "Yeah, what is it?"  
⠀⠀⠀You quickly push your way in, locking the door. You tried your best to stay quiet as for obvious reasons.  
⠀⠀⠀"David, I know I'm gonna sound like a total bitch, but you can't marry her," you whisper, his back facing the latch to the outside.  
⠀⠀⠀He sighs, his eyes wonder down to his socks, he touches the soft yet expensive tux in a miserly manner, "I have to," looks up at you.  
⠀⠀⠀"You're only getting married because she told you; you were," you state, your eyes glistening, "David are you even happy with her?"  
⠀⠀⠀"(y/n), you shouldn't even be here, I mean we shouldn't even be talking about this," he pulls his left hand to his hair, eventually sliding down to his temples to rub.  
⠀⠀⠀"And why not? We're best friends," you slightly cringe at your words, "w-we tell each other everything," which was true, you did. You knew David wasn't happy, his fiancée always forced a hold of a hand. You're supposed to want to hold your wife-to-be, you want your love to be next to you all the time and be around their presence, but it was clear David strayed away from those things, ending in him always apologizing even when he wasn't happy.  
⠀⠀⠀"Listen, David," you breathe out, "I love you, and even if me telling you this fucks up our friendship, then so be it," you feel you chest starting to tighten, your nose become stiff, holding back the warm thin liquid that was soon about to fall from your eyes, "I just want you happy, and I know damn well- and you know damn well, that's not with her," you see his body shift, "David please don't do this, I love you too much for you to really go out there a purchase a tux that is meaningless to your heart."  
⠀⠀⠀"She's gonna fuck me up if I call this wedding off at last minute," he chuckles a bit.  
⠀⠀⠀"Hey Dave, are you almost done man?" you hear Scotty's voice echoing through the large hallway. You both look at each other, still as a statue.  
⠀⠀⠀"U-uh yeah, just give me a few minutes," David's voice stammers  
⠀⠀⠀You hear Scotty mumble something, his voice slowly yet surely dispersing out into the foyer.  
⠀⠀⠀"Shit (y/n)," he sighs as he puts his hands on his hips, "I'm fucking insane," you didn't expect the sudden feeling of his lips pressed against yours, you didn't even know how to react, it all went so fast. All you knew is that you didn't want this moment to stop.  
⠀⠀⠀"I love you too, I guess I was waiting on you to say something," he smirks.  
⠀⠀⠀"Shut the fuck up," you laugh as quietly as possible, playfully hitting his shoulder.  
⠀⠀⠀"David I know I said all that stuff, but don't do this because I said so," you were serious.  
⠀⠀⠀"Don't worry, I'm not. I guess I was just too much of a coward to stand up to her. She was a bitch, and she wasn't you," you start to feel yourself grinning and admiration of his words.  
⠀⠀⠀"You're not a coward David," you begin to slowly hug him around his waist, "it takes a stronger person to leave a situation than to stay and fight in one that's not worth it,"  
⠀⠀⠀You heat him chuckle, "I guess you're right," you feel him embrace your figure, it felt different, it felt like love, "did you plan this all?" He laughs a bit.  
⠀⠀⠀"I think I just might've," you smile into his tux.  
⠀⠀⠀"What the fuck is going on?" You see Scotty's blank expression through the open door,  
⠀⠀⠀"You didn't lock it, idiot?" You say to David.  
⠀⠀⠀"Whoops," he turns around.  
⠀⠀⠀"David!" You see Jason come around the corner. Pretty soon Alex turned up, Heath, Zane, Matt, and Toddy's almost drunk self wobbles on in.  
⠀⠀⠀"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, (y/n) showed up," Toddy raises his, lord knows how many he had already, glass of champagne.  
⠀⠀⠀Everyone raises their brows and turns to him, wondering why the fuck he didn't say anything.  
⠀⠀⠀"Welp, guess that's my cue to leave, you almost slip past them, when you feel David's familiar hand gently grab your body back.  
⠀⠀⠀"(y/n) was just here encouraging me, and I know realized that, this isn't for me,"  
⠀⠀⠀"What?" Everyone asked confused in unison.  
⠀⠀⠀"I'm calling off the wedding, and just everything, I was too much of coward to admit that my "wife-to-be" isn't the one I want to spend the rest of my life with," he pulls you closer to his side.  
⠀⠀⠀Everyone just looked at you, and you felt some kind of discomfort.  
⠀⠀⠀"Well it's about damn time you realized it, you fucking idiot," Zane laughs.  
⠀⠀⠀"Well guess we'll have to save this ocassion for another day," David laughs at Zane's statement, he turns to you with loving eyes, "is that alright with you?" He smiles.  
⠀⠀⠀"Of course, idiot," you grin, hugging his side once more.  
⠀⠀⠀"Ok, well, glad to see the loving couple reunite with their new founding feelings, can we eat or somethin'? Or better yet, how are you gonna tell your fiancée," you see Heath scruntch his nose, biting is nail anxiously for David's response.  
⠀⠀⠀"Well that's a whole other situation, and I really don't know," he laughs, "let's just eat first, I'm starving."


End file.
